On My Own
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: After origional song Rachel does some thinking and ends up in the auditourium. She thought she was alone. A FINCHEL Story R&R Hope you like it


Rachel's Pov

_I walked down the deserted hallways all alone like it used to be. I'm alone. No on loves me. Finn's back with Quinn their getting their happy ending. I can't help walking straight to the auditorium. I sit down on the piano bench and started to sing. I was alone anyways or at least I thought I was._

_I started singing_

**And now I'm alone again**

_It always comes back to this_

**Nowhere to go no one to turn to**

**Without a friend, without home, without face to say hello to**

_No one will speak to me_

**And now the night is near**

_I close my eyes_

**And I can make believe he's here**

Finn's POV

_After Glee club Quinn kept asking me stupid questions. I just went to the auditorium to think while I was sitting Rachel came in and sat at the piano and started to play_

_She closes her eyes and sings_

**Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping**

**I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping**

_She smiles a little. I can't help but smile a little to._

**The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head.**

_She opens her eyes and stands up and walks around d the stage_

**On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<strong>

_She's singing about me._**  
>All alone<br>I walk with him till morning  
>Without him<br>I feel his arms around me  
>And when I lose my way I close my eyes<br>And he has found me**

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<strong>

_I didn't know she was hurt this much_****

**And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say, there's a way for us <strong>

_Oh god she's crying  
><em>**  
>I love him<br>But when the night is over  
>He is gone<br>The river's just a river  
>Without him<br>The world around me changes  
>The trees are bare and everywhere<br>The streets are full of strangers**

**I love him  
>But every day I'm learning<br>All my life  
>I've only been pretending<br>Without me  
>His world would go on turning<strong>

_She was really crying now_**  
>a world that's full of happiness<br>that I have never known**

_She walked of stage to the door before she left she looked at the stage_****

**I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him  
>But only on my own<strong>

_I am and Idiot_

_Who's in love with Rachel Berry_

Rachel's POV

_I couldn't take anymore I just ran. I turned the corner and ran into someone._

"Watch it man hands I can't break any bones if I want to win prom queen. Dwarf why you are crying. Awe did little Rachel realize she's worthless. No one cares about you. Finn chose me and now you're all alone and I win. Have you seen Finn? Oh and see you tomorrow."

_She walked away and I started to cry more._

_I drove home in a record time. My dad's weren't home. I grabbed a pair of scissors and ran to my room and slid the blade into my skin._

_And it all went away. I felt a little better _

Quinn's Pov

"Finn! Where are you"

He walked out of the auditorium

"Hey where have you been I was looking for you I saw Rachel she was crying such a baby. She needs to realize she's a freak. I so hope she decides not to go to prom."

Finn's POV

_When she said that I just blew up_

" What the hell is wrong with you Quinn! Why are you so mean! Rachel's not a freak!"

_Why was she being such a bitch?"_

"Finn don't you dare talk to me like that. She's loser. We deserve to be on top. We're going to be prom King and Queen! She's holding us back."

_I don't care about prom_

"You know what Quinn I don't give a flying shit about prom. I don't want to go and I'm certainly not going with you!"

_ With that I left and drove straight to Rachel's house._

_Her car was there so I knocked on the door. After a few minutes I gave up on knocking._

_I had to go to plan B_

_The damn tree by her window_

_Every time I either fall out of it or land really hard on the balcony_

_I counted three and climbed. Ok you can do this you're not goanna fall_

_I jumped and landed on the balcony. I looked in her window._

_She was there._

_I opened the window_

_And walked around the bed so I could see her face_

_She was on her bed with that beautiful face but with closed puffy red eyes. _

_I saw blood on her bed._

_She cut herself because of me._

_No one's POV_

"Rachel?"

Finn checked her pulse she was still going.

"Rach wake up"

Rachel opened her eyes

"Finn what are doing in my house."

He walked into my bathroom and came out with a wash cloth.

"Let me see your arm"

She put her arm out and he put the wash cloth over it

" Okay now why are you in my house"

"I came to see you"

"Why"

" You're not on your own Rach."

She was speechless.

"What ?Wait, how did you know about that no one was there." She was so confused

" I was in the auditorium you're not alone."

" What's the point of being here. Go back to Quinn you'll get your happy ending and I'll just be a Lima loser like she said."

"Quinn is not in my life anymore she's the Lima loser. She's jealous that you're going somewhere and she's not."

"Finn"

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I love you. With all my heart. Will you go to prom with me? "He grinned his crooked grin.

"Yes" She smiled.

He picked her up and spun her around.

"Finchel forever"

"You know it"

They kissed

The End

A/N: I would love your reviews! Plz and thank you


End file.
